Our Last Year
by ChazIsAMommy
Summary: Hermione and Draco are the Heads this year. They make a truce to be civil to each other. But things happen. They start to be more civil then they intended. Please keep in mind that this is my first story, so go easy.


**This is my first fanfic. This chapter is the first of many….hopefully. Please review. I want to know if I was meant to write or not.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all his magical friends and more…..I just own the plot….and the computer!** **

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Train Ride**

_**Beep Beep Beep **_Hermione rolled over and hit the alarm clock_. I need to get up, I go back to school today. _She thought. She got up and got dressed pulled out her wand and shrunk her trunk and stuck it in her pocket. She walked downstairs where her parents were eating breakfast.

"Hi sweetheart, you ready for your last year at school?", Her mother asked.

"I guess.", Hermione said.

"What's the matter?", Her mother asked. Hermione sighed, "Nothing really, I just don't want it to be my last year."

"Oh honey, it'll be okay. It's not the end of the world." Her father replied.

Hermione forced a small smile, "I guess your right."

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.

"Time to go, got all your stuff?", Her father asked, looking at his watch.

"Yep, got it all.", Hermione replied.

They all got into the car and headed off to King's Cross. They said good bye and Hermione boarded the train. Since she was Head Girl she had her own compartment that she had to share with the Head Boy. She found her seat and thought to herself, _I wonder who the Head Boy is. _Just as she got comfortable she felt the train start to move. Just then a blonde head poked into the compartment.

"See ya later Blaise!", he said as he walked in.

Hermione realized who it was right away.

"What are you doing in here Malfoy, this is the Head's compartment.", Hermione said with a disgusted look on her face.

Malfoy shone is trade mark smirk," Really well what do you know, I'm Head Boy."

Hermione got a shocked look on her face, "Y-y-your head boy!"

"Yep do you have a problem with that?", Malfoy asked.

Hermione just kept quiet. She didn't want to think about the year to come.

_I need to get out of here now! _Hermione thought. She stood up and exited the compartment in search of her two best mates, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

It didn't take much time to find them. Ronald was always a little loud. She walked into the compartment and sat down next to Harry. Ron noticed that Hermione looked a little down. "Hey Hermy! What's up?" Ron asked. Hermione glared at him. "What did I tell you about calling me that? I don't want to be called Hermy, Mione, Herms, or anything that isn't Hermione!", She snapped.

Harry looked at her confused, "What's the matter Hermione?" Hermione took a deep breath, "Guess who the head boy is. You'll never guess."

"I thought I would be it but since it isn't me then I don't know who." Harry answered.

"One word……Malfoy." Hermione cringed when she said his name.

"WHAT!", Ron and Harry said in unison.

"He is." Hermione simply put it. "Wow, I'm so sorry Hermione. How can we help make this easier on you?", Ron asked. Hermione just sighed. "Kill me."

Just then the ding sounded meaning they would be arriving at Hogwarts in twenty minutes.

"Guess I'll go get into my robe. You two should do the same." Hermione said.

Hermione then walked the short distance back to the heads compartment. _Please, oh please let him not be in there. _She thought as she approached the door. She opened the door and saw Malfoy sitting in his robes already reading a book. _Why me? Why can't I ever get my way? _Hermione just walked past him into the bathroom to change. She came out a couple minutes later and sat down opposite of Malfoy.

_I don't want this to be my worst year. We will be sharing a dorm. I wonder if I can make a deal with her and we can be civil. It is our last year after all. Let's find out. _Draco thought.

Hermione was just staring out the window when she heard his voice. Which made her jump considering how quiet it was in their compartment.

"Granger we are going to be sharing a dorm and a lot of other things for the year. Why don't we call it a truce huh? I mean I know I don't want to be in a bad mood all year. Can we at least be civil about it?", He extended a hand. Hermione looked apprehensive but took his hand anyway. "Truce."

As she shook his hand she looked him in the eye. _He has some beautiful silver-blue eyes. I wonder what else there is I don't know about h-_ She lost her train of thought when she heard him speaking.

"Granger you can let go of my hand now." Her cheeks turned bright red, "Sorry". Just then the train came to an abrupt halt. "Looks like we're home." Hermione said. "Yep." Was all he said. They gathered their stuff and got off the train. From the far distance they were at they could see the beautiful castle. They headed to the carriage and rode to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Thanks for reading let me know what you think.**

**Love Always,**

**Chaz**


End file.
